


the stars incline us, they do not bind us

by lovelyirony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce doesn't mind, M/M, Oh hell yeah, loki and hela have decided community theater is a Top Tier issue to fix, odin's a shitty dad next question, thor is literally in love with bruce from the get go, which...okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyirony/pseuds/lovelyirony
Summary: Thor won't miss Fridays with Bruce for the world. Or for another planet. No matter what anyone tries to do. (Well, alright. There may be some extenuating circumstances.)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	the stars incline us, they do not bind us

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by avengays on tumblr

Thor had found out about his original family history because he couldn’t stop using Mjolnir in-house. His father had told him countless times not to, but he still did. 

He ruined one of the domes, and down came crashing tile. The family mosaic was ruined, and there was something…something above. 

Their actual legacy. 

He couldn’t speak for a moment. 

He realizes that Loki? He isn’t…he is his brother. There’s no questioning that. But he’s not biologically related. He’s a Frost Giant. The very creatures that Thor and Odin have both promised to kill off. 

“I told you,” Odin says softly. “I told you not to. You don’t want to know about this.” 

“Because I would be ashamed?” Thor asks, incredulous. “Because you wouldn’t have told me otherwise? Who is this woman next to you?” 

“She’s…she’s your sister.” 

“Where…where is she?” 

“That’s something you cannot know, Thor. Something you cannot ever know.” 

“Father, what do you mean–” 

\- 

Thor Blake works for a pharmaceutical company, delivering products over the area’s surrounding hospitals. He doesn’t mind it. He does personal training work on the side. 

He can’t remember his childhood. He’s talked to doctors about that. The MRI scans didn’t turn up anything unusual. He has his driver’s license, but he can’t remember how he got it. He remembers that his birthday is in July. He doesn’t remember celebrating. 

Thor Blake is very lonely. 

But he gets to see a man every single Friday that he likes to see. 

Dr. Bruce Banner, who works at the hospital that is in the very heart of the city. He helps with the clinic and signs off on most of the supplies being brought out. 

He is very sweet. And very nervous. He likes talking to Thor. 

Thor brings him a candy bar every Friday, one of the free-trade chocolate bars that he’s so fond of. 

Every Friday, it goes like a movie script: 

Bruce, fiddling with his glasses and looking down: Thor, you know you don’t have to get me anything. 

Thor, enthusiastically and with a wide smile that should not be as wide as it is currently: You deserve a candy bar! How is the clinic? 

Bruce, shrugging: It’s good, it’s fine. A lot of people coming in, you know how it is. How’s delivery? 

Thor, also shrugging and hoping it doesn’t seem like he’s copying Bruce at all because that’d be tragic: Same as ever. Except Linwood down a couple of blocks keeps ordering less stuff and getting surprised when they run out. 

Bruce: It’s Linwood, I’m surprised they even know how to order. Anyways, it was nice seeing you Thor! I’ll see you next Friday? 

Thor: You know I wouldn’t miss this for the world. 

Bruce, not knowing that Thor actually means it because it’s the only thing Thor does with his life: I’ll see you next Friday! Have a good weekend! 

Exactly. Like. That. Every single Friday. Thor wouldn’t miss it for the world. It’s literally the most exciting part of his day. It’s basically the only fun thing he does. 

It’s kind of embarrassing because Thor doesn’t have hobbies. Like, none at all. He tried knitting and learned how to make socks. He has a lot of woolen socks. But only socks. He tried a sweater and that ended disastrously. 

(So many looped stitches.) 

He cannot paint. And yes, he knows that there is such a thing as practice involved. But sometimes you know that your red blob will only go so far in the world of creation. 

He also has weird dreams. He’s not sure if the state government is lying about the water quality or if he should talk to a psychic or dream-interpreter about what it means to keep dreaming about lightning and a hammer smashing a wall, but oh well. 

He has more important problems to attend to, like paying bills and looking for a new apartment. 

\- 

What Thor Blake doesn’t know is that he’s about to be paid a visit by a brother he didn’t know he had, as well as a sister, who have decided to join forces to do the following: 

A.) Take down a king that rules with an iron fist, and potentially be finished by teatime. 

B.) Establish community theater. 

Those are both very important goals. Loki still thinks option B should be option A, but that’s his own thing. Hela has (mostly) gotten him to focus on getting their brother back. 

Here’s the problem: 

Loki and Hela intend to grab Thor on a Friday. 

He cannot miss Fridays, as we are all well aware of. He will not miss them for the world. 

So he hides out in Bruce’s office, too big to successfully hide under the desk, and accidentally gets his crush invited on a journey to either kill his father–that he didn’t know was basically royalty in space–or maybe just get him to step down, which Hela is saying “is impossible.” 

Apparently, he also has a hammer. 

“Which isn’t yours, dad was just an asshole,” Hela mutters. 

They are on public transit. 

Bruce has to say this isn’t the weirdest conversation he’s heard. 

He’s gotta say. He was planning on being spontaneous. Maybe asking Thor when his lunchbreak was so they could go out and get lunch together. 

Oh, they went out alright. 

He just wasn’t expecting to be on another planet.


End file.
